Bedroom Eyes
by xKishii
Summary: Ever since Arc came back from the photo shoot, publicity practically hailed down upon him and he got an ego boost. And Psychic didn't like it. Not one bit. Three-way collab fic. ATPT.


**Bedroom Eyes**

**ATxPT.**

**Three-way collab between Desuchi, xKishii, and guild friend Mango~.  
**

**Entry to Elsword NA's Valentine FanFic Contest.**

* * *

Psychic stared at Arc, his features glowering in slowly mounting rage as Arc snickered to himself over the rather... stupendous amount of fan mail he received on unknown sites like 'Tumblr' due to the release of a photo shoot he did with Cobo Service. As he eyed the AI researcher from the corner of his vision, he watched as Arc discarded the pile of phone numbers with mild distaste.

"What is it, Psychic?" He asked plainly with a small smirk on his face. "You've been staring at me like a mad piglet for the past thirty minutes."

"Tch, not like it matters," the person in question spat. "You look stupid, grinning to yourself while drowning in fan mail."

Arc paused and raised a thin eyebrow, a letter fluttering delicately between his fingers. "Is that why you are angry?"

"No." Psychic turned away, his face hidden by his bangs. A moment of silence passed between the two as Arc tossed yet another envelope into the flooded trash bin.

Psychic averted his gaze from Arc, but when Arc's back was completely turned towards the stack of papers which he read all of the commentary on his photo shoot, one single bright pink eye slowly made its way back towards the silhouette of the researcher. Arc was stifling a snort at an especially amusing comment over how wonderful he was, white spotless gloves holding the envelope for a moment longer than before to reread it as it seemed to appeal to him. Psychic's eyes narrowed through his bangs ever so slightly, but simply scoffed when Arc ended up tossing it in the trash bin like the others.

Yet this time Arc neatly folded it then let it flutter inside, instead of some others where he simply crumbled it up and shot a free hoop inside the trash nation.

Psychic wondered why Arc didn't throw out the letter like he did with the others. It made him feel curious, no, it made him feel something else, something indescribable. While yes, Psychic was indeed intrigued as to what in the name of El did Arc just throw out, at the same time he wanted to just rip that letter into shreds and pretend Arc never read it. He didn't exactly approve of how long Arc stared at that specific letter. Why didn't he just throw it out as if it were the trash it truly was? Actually, why not just throw out all the letters altogether? But oh no, Arc just had to be a freaking narcissist and go through each and every individual one with a smug little smile on his face and that supercilious attitude of his. It had been there ever since that stupid cursed photo shoot was released to the public, with Arc constantly flaunting himself to elicit more fan girl screams.

Psychic walked over to where the letter was thrown away. He picked it up and slowly read the contents that was inside it. It was full of the most flattering, flowery things he had ever read in his life. He quickly ripped up the letter and threw it in the trashcan. Arc noticed the commotion Psychic caused, and turned his head for his curiosity was piqued.

"Oh? What're you doing now, Psyych~?" Shortening his name slightly and even extending the last syllable of his name in mockery, Arc leaned back in his chair as he placed his arm on the back rest and crossed his legs. He peered down at the darker-clad male with a smug smile that told his twin 'I caught you, dummy'. Psychic softly cursed Arc to the deepest depths of CA Tunnel in that moment, wanting to wipe that snot-eating grin off of his pretty little face. Psychic quickly walked over to Arc and pulled him up by his collar. Why didn't he take HIS feelings into consideration? Fueled by adrenaline, Psychic pulled Arc's face close to him. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to make him his, he wanted to show his affection, but the embarrassment of it all just made him drop the formerly smug male to the floor.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?!" Arc yelled. "You," Psychic glared daggers at the figure on the ground. "wouldn't even understand."

The other male shoved himself off the ground and stalked over to Psychic. Arc pointed a finger straight at Psychics chest, his expression annoyed and his dynamos hovering close. "What is wrong with you? You've been like this ever since I came back from the photo shoot."

"I told you already." Psychic glowered and turned away, his hands balled into fists. "Just...leave me alone."

"Yeah, no."

Psychic's vision spun, and suddenly he was on the ground with his arms pinned above his head. He looked up in surprise, no sounds escaping his mouth.

"Tell me."

"I..." Psychic's mouth opened to respond, but then closed. His eyes darted everywhere in a frenzy, unsure of what to make of the situation he was placed in. Arc didn't budge an inch.

"Well?"

"Get off!" Psychic struggled, but Arc's dynamos flew by in mere seconds to help him as they assisted in pinning the Tracer down.

"You may as well tell me, since you're obviously not going anywhere." Arc looked down at him with a faint smirk etching its way across his face.

"You-!" A string of profanities streamed out of the Psychic Tracer's mouth. Arc waited patiently until the other was done cussing and repeated himself.

"Tell me."

"I-...I just-..." Psychic flushed scarlet and looked everywhere but at Arc. "I just like you, okay?!"

Dead silence. Psychic winced and refused to make eye contact. The grip on his wrist tightened.

"Say it again." Arc said in a low voice.

"What?!" The other teen struggled. "Let me go! And its only a little bit, don't get your hopes too high you-"

"Say. It. Again."

Psychic continued to flail in a desperate attempt to get out of Arc's grasp, but Arc had a death-like grip on him all of a sudden. He eventually just gave up altogether and reluctantly looked at the AI researcher in the eye, repeating his words.

"I like you." He forced the words out of his mouth through gritted teeth. Arc's lips curled into a smirk. He grasped the other's chin with his fingers and made Psychic stare directly into his eyes. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Tch." The dark clothed teen attempted to turn away but was held fast by Arc's smooth fingers. Red dusted his cheeks when the intensity of Arc's gaze made chills run down his spine. He could see how the photo shoot made sky-high notes on the web.

But this right now was Arc- not a picture, not a photo shoot. This was the real Arc who was giving him those stupid bedroom eyes.

"What would you say if I told you that I liked you back?" Arc murmured into Psychic's ear. The other tensed but did not reply.

"No answer? How uncharacteristic of you, Psychic." The smirk was literally in his voice now.

"I like you too."


End file.
